As it is well known, a ratchet wrench facilitates the removal of fasteners such as nuts and bolts. However, ratchets are not a strong tool. A ratchet wrench should not be used to remove a tight bolt, such as a head bolt on an engine, or corroded fasteners, etc.
The ratchet mechanism is usually made up of two parts, a pawl and ratchet wheel. These parts will wear out quickly if forces of over-rated stress are applied to the ratchet wrench. A ratchet wrench is typically used on bolts that are not very tight or have been loosened with a breaker bar.
A breaker bar is a simple, strong tool. It is usually a bar used as a lever with a flexible end. The end is usually a square spline that enters into a socket wrench, a great amount of torque may be exerted with this mechanical advantage.
It would be a great convenience to combine both of these wrenches into a combination wrench.